


On Two Conditions

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Does Harry everreallysay no to Eggsy?Harry doesn't often say no (at least not without good reason) but sometimes his tears come with conditions.





	

Harry woke to a weight on top of him, soft lips pressed to his neck and an obvious erection rubbing against his own. "Mmm, as lovely a wake up call as this is, if I don't move in about 30 seconds, I'm going to piss myself." He felt Eggsy's smirk against his skin.

Eggsy sat up and looked down at him, smile wide and eyebrows dancing, "I don't mind if you don't."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him in return. "Eggsy, no."

"Fine!" Eggsy rolled off of him. "Go on then."

"Why thank you, your majesty, you really are too kind." Harry slightly stumbled to the bathroom. It really was amazing how his sarcasm kicked in so much quicker than his coordination.

"Oh, piss off!" He might have laughed at his own phrasing, just a little bit. But to be fair, no one else was going to - the most he got from Harry was an eye roll. He waited for a minute and then rolled to the edge of the bed so he could see Harry. "So, is that like a hard no, or an 'I'm secretly into it but gentleman don't do that sorta shit' kinda no, or what?"

Harry smirked at him. _Ooh, a smirk's always good._ "That's a 'not right now and not in our bed' sort of no."

"Yes Harry!" Just a few months ago, he'd never have even joked about it, but he found out quite quickly, and as a very pleasant surprise, that there was very little he could suggest that Harry would be surprised by, and nothing that he would shame him for. The worst that could happen was that Harry would say no. That was it. And even then, it was rarely an outright and definite no. Eggsy was still sure he could shock Harry though, and he was determined to find out how, but for now he'd settle for the half-promise of a very interesting, very good time. _Oh, this could be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback will be very much appreciated, and if anyone really wants to see the rest of this, please remind me!


End file.
